Trigunia
History Trigunia was founded in 2076 after its five states reached a consensus and united. Trigunia's first election occurred in 2076, shortly after its creation, the results were indecisive and a second election took place in 2077 which elected the Committee for Public Salvation under H. E. Brogue, the man most credit with bringing about the union that created Trigunia. Brogue's government lasted just 3 years before he fell out of favour with the electorate and was defeated by the newly-formed Capitalist Party. 19 years of Capitalist Party government ended with the growing popularity of the Radical Conservative Party who were their main challengers for power during the early 22nd century. The Orthodox movements of the 2120s and 30s caused shockwaves amongst the extremely religious people of Trigunia and left both Capitalists and Conservatives in the political wilderness for 30 years as religious and populist parties dominated. After the adoption of a state Orthodox religion these movements fizzled out and power changed hands between Conservative and Capitalist parties for most of the mid to late 22nd century. The 23rd century saw the numerous right wing parties slimmed down to just one main party, the Radical Conservative Party and the emergence of Trigunia's most successful political party, the Liberty Party which, under Julia Klein held office for the majority of the 23rd century, usually alternating with the Radical Conservative Party led by the Patterson family. During this period the position of President was largely eroded, leaving the Prime Minister and parliament with the true political power, this was finalised in 2277 when the position of President was made hereditary and office-holder Julia Klein was made President-for-life As the 24th century begins the Republic of Trigunia is changing once more. The election of 2301, the first of the century, saw an unexpected victory for the Tirgith Populus Party in which they won every parliamentary seat, leaving both the Liberty and Radical Conservative Parties out of office for the first time in decades. Fearful of a potential dictatorship, a number of smaller parties appeared during this time promising to contest the next election. By 2304 the Tirgith Populus Party's momentum had vanished and they did not seek to defend their majority, that year's election was narrowly clinched by the Trigunia Social Democratic Party, the first Democratic Socialist government in nearly a century. However the slim majority held by the Trigunia Social Democratic Party caused their government to collapse after just one year. Its replacement government lasted just a few months before a second election was called in 2305 which placed the Trigunian Unionist Party in power with a firm majority. For the next century the democratic system remained largely intact. Until 2331 the Trigunian Unionist Party dominated politics. The ermergence of the Moderate Democrats destroyed their powerbase however, and for the next 60 years power would be largely held by the Moderate Democrats, with occassional Trigunian Unionist mandates. Then, at the end of the 24th century, with the collapse of the Moderate Democratic Party and the ensueing instability, a new political force emerged. The KCCP with it's promises of a a united Karissia threatened democracy. A bitter civil war ensued leading to a swift Trigunian Nationalist defeat. For the next 16 years the Trigunian Nationalists would remain in exile. Gathering strength for the conflict to come. Finally the Communist government started to show weakness, as several committees disintigrated in internecine squabbles. The Nationalists took their chance, and seized control of the west coast of Chadonia, managing to gain a foothold in Rosterdam. Though the Red Army fought back fiercely, riots and protests across Trigunia took their toll. The KCCP disintigrated, disheartened more by the failure of other revolutions in Keris. The war was not won yet though. Trigunia was in an extremely difficult position. Collaborators with the KCCP still ran in the government, in the form of many Trigunian Unionist Party members (the party itself is split into two camps, one National Bolshevist, one Traditional Conservative). Sixteen years of unstable republican rule were to follow, before once yet another steady slide into Totalitarianism. This was in the form of the TKP, a political evoltution of the Trigunian Unionist Party. It is an extremely National Bolshevist group, and thus managed to gain support from all sections of society, including Nationalists, Christians and Communists. Russian, the ancient language spoken in western Chadonia, has been resurrected as Trigunia's new national language. As yet, no challenged have emerged to the new regime. The Five Provinces of Trigunia *Kildan Olvar *Yulrath *Tirgith *Chadonia *Milrata Politics Throughout its history, the politics of Trigunia have been complex and its political landscape is ever changing. Currently Trigunia is a republic with a President serving as a head of state and a Prime-Minister serving as a practical head of government. Elections are held in Trigunia every 18 months. The President The President of Trigunia is an elected position which fulfils the function of Head of State. From 2277 until 2308 the position was hereditary; and prior to that the position was decided by election at the same time as parliamentary elections took place, but the President was only Head of State List of Presidents The Prime Minister The Prime Minister was previously head of the Trigunian government and once was the main focus of political attention. In 2308 the powers of the Prime Minister were given to the newly democratised Presidential title. List of Prime Ministers Active Political Parties The following parties currently play an active role in Trigunian politics (listed in alphabetical order) *Intellectual Conservative Movement (28 Seats) *Liberal Centrist Party (164 Seats) *Moderate Democratic Party (232 Seats) *Trigunia Imperialist Party (131 Seats) Category:Nations Category:Trigunia Category:Wiki Maintenance Category:Keris